The Many Uses for a Thermometer
by JenIsaks
Summary: House really like his thermometer :- House/Tritter Slash


TITLE: The Many Uses for a Thermometer

AUTHOR: Jen Isaks

DATE: November 2009

FANDOM: House MD

PAIRING: House/Tritter

CATEGORY: slash

RATING: this part NC-17

WARNINGS: non

STATUS: Done

ARCHIVE: Baldheaven others ask

SERIES/SEQUEL: not at this time

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own them some one else does.

SPOILER: House 3.10 and 3.11.

BETA: Beth. thanks for the work.

SUMMERAY: House really like his thermometer :-)

NOTES: Thank you to Beth my no one fan for inspire me in the middle of the night

;-).

"The Many Uses for a Thermometer."

* * * * * *

"What are you doing here?" The man that had entered his office was not

someone he'd been expecting to see anytime soon; if at all.

"I've wonder why you'd stopped checking my sorry ass!"

"Ah House, you missed me!"

"I brought my thermometer; thought I'd come by and stick it up your ass!"

"You really thought I'd let you stick it to me again?!"

"Nah, but you can't blame a guy for trying."

"I'd wonder what your really here for."

"What my thermometer not good enough for ya - it was good enough for your ass the last time."

"You seem to be seriously into my ass."

"Well, it truly was in the interest of medicine."

"Of course," Tritter snickered, "or you could just been an ass-guy or maybe just an ass."

"Oh come on, given our history you're the ass let's face it you where begging for someone to give it to ya."

"I don't think I'm the one begging for it." Tritter pushed House up against the wall, pushing into him noticing the interest at half mast; he rubbed against it at a leisure pace.

"So you are happy to see me."

"Guess the feeling is mutual, Tritter." House rubbed back.

"In your dreams."

"Pain in my leg tells me it aint no dream."

"You're not getting near my ass."

"Oh well, you can't really blame a guy for trying, now can you - my thermometer will be very sad."

Tritter flipped House around to hit face first against the wall.

"Maybe it'll help if we used it on you instead." Tritter pressed his now fully erect cock against the swell of House's rounded ass, rubbing the jeans covered crease.

"Does that mean you're sticking it to me?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you, House." Tritter rubbed himself against the ass before him with thrusting movements.

Tritter let his hands move lower from their place beside House's head; to run them along his sides, along his hips to House's ass to each grabbing a hold off a perfectly rounded cheek; squeezing them hard as he pressed himself even closer rubbing harder, faster. House moaned and leaned into the man behind him.

"Nice, so you missed me kicking your ass around did you now - you need me to kick it," Tritter felt more excited and closer to a release he let his hands move around to House's front to grab the hard evidence; squeezing it in time with his thrusts.

House gasped for breath, moaning and pressing himself shamelessly against Tritter.

"Hmm, of course you would; you a person with an addictive personality you're just here for another fix - what makes you so sure I'm going to give you a fix?"

"Oh you will, if nothing else to prove a point."

Tritter chuckled popping the button and eased down House's zipper.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," He bit House's neck as he grabbed the man'snhard leaking cock, jacking him at a faster pace, House moans reached a higher level as he rocked between the hand in front and the hard cock in back.

"Oh God, aren't you just dying to stick it to me."

Tritter was close; he knew he was going to lose it before he even got near House's insides. "You can't take that kind of dosage after going cold turkey, don't want you OD'ing on us now would you!"

House was a hair away from blowing - with the hot moist mouth on his neck, the hand moving faster on his cock and the hard cock on his ass.

"So you wanna have me coming - around to get smaller doses at a time?"

"Don't you think that would be wiser - just to be on the safe side."

With a hard twist of his hand Tritter had House coming hard, spilling his seed over the hand jacking him, Tritter bit down on House's neck as he came into his pants.

"Tritter, I see your point in small doses this really could kill me."

House panted as he was turned around Tritter moved his hand to the panting mans mouth.

"You better clean up the evidence real good, wouldn't want it to be used against you."

House licked and cleaned every drop of his semen off of Tritter's hand as he looked on with rapt fascination. As the last drop was licked off, he found his mouth claimed hard getting every nook and cranny thoroughly investigated.

"Guess I better get going before I decide to pop another." House said while he was fixing his pants and the other man picked up his cane he'd dropped to the floor during their encounter.

"Don't kid yourself you're gonna need another fix sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling you wouldn't mind all that much." House added.

He walked back out the door wearing the biggest shit eating smirk.

For once Tritter didn't mind, no he didn't mind at all.

The End.


End file.
